Green as Envy
by purplepeopleeaters
Summary: What if Bella had a sister. Who was in love with Edward. Will Bella risk her sister to be with Edward? First fanfic. rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**bpov**

"Bella!" I turned around running full speed was my crazy sister, Ella.

"Bella! You finally made it! Welcome home!" She hugged me tightly.

"Good to be-er-home." I paused thinking nothing at all as Forks as my home. Charlie came and picked up my luggage.

"Welcome home Bells. I missed you." We awkwardly hugged. The drive home was quiet except for Ella's little reminders about my stay.

"Were going to go to Forks High. Oh Bella You'll just love it!" My sister had brown hair and Grey eyes. Her skin was tanner than mine, some said I was more beautiful than her, but I know the truth. She always has boys drooling at her feet.

"Here we are home sweet home." We climbed out, Charlie taking my bags as we walked in.

"That's your room Bella. I stay over there." she pointed to a door across the hallway. I didn't bother inchanging or eating. So I just laid on my bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight books or characters. But oh how I wish....**

Morning. The best time of day in my oppinion. Also my sister's first day of school here. Then she will know my trueself and finally envy me for my beauty. I knocked on her door.

"Wake up sleepy head time for school!" I only heard a groan and the light flick on to know I was done. I skipped down the stairs joyfully.

"You're a bit peppy today aren't we?" Charlie asked . Flashing my best smile in his direction I began eating breakfast. Bella finally came down looking tired.

"Morning Bella!" I beamed.

**Short and sweet. I'll only do each person's point of view for each chapter so they will all be pretty short. Oh and they all collapse with one another, meaning that It will be Bella's point of view from where Ella left off**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

"Morning." I replied half asleep and half awake. Finishing my breakfast I grabbed my bag right as Ella was dragging me outside.

"Now Charlie got us an old Chevy truck. I'll drive it to the school since you don't know where it is." She dragged me to the passenger side of the old truck. Even though it was old and rusted I kinda liked it. We drove in silence on our way to Forks High School. It wasn't that large but I should expect that from such a small town. Ella seemed to know everyone in school she seemed almost, _popular. _Well, that was somewhat to be expected with how lovely she is.

"Now Bella, go into the office and get your schedule." She said walking up to a group of people.

"I don't need to be told what to do." I said under my breath. I walked around and finally found the office and found a red-haired woman wearing a purple shirt reading something.

"May I help you?" She asked looking up.

"I'm Isabella Sawn." She started digging through some files, probably looking for my schedule.

"Here you go." She handed me my schedule and a map telling me where al of my classes were, I walked out of the office and headed to my first class in building 3. Looking for my class I ran into, Ella.

**EPOV**

"Oh Bella there you are! I was wondering what took you so long." I said trying to sound worried which I was completely not. Seeing her schedule I grabbed it from her hands.

"Great, we have most of our classes together except Biology. Bummer, oh well!" Darn it only one class that were not in together can will I ever get a moments peace? The day went on almost normal until it came to biology.

"I hope you can find it on your own. Sorry, got to go bye!" I said and ran for my next class.

**BPOV**

Ella made me late into class so by the time I got there almost all of the seats were taken except for one. It was next to Edward Cullen. Ella had told me about the Cullen and Hale family during lunch the "perfect" people she liked to cal them. Seeing as there was no other seat I sat down next to him. As soon as I did he clenched up, he was stiff. Had he never seen a girl before? Or did I smell bad? I sniffed at my hair, I didn't smell that bad. Right when class was over he was gone before I could even think about that the bell had just rung. I got up out of y chair and never thought anything of it until tonight.

**EPOV**

"So tell me again Mike what exactly happened?" I asked inquiringly.

"Well she sat down next to him he seemed kinda freaked out by her. Thats it, your not going to do anything to her are you?" He asked with a tone of pity in his voice.

"Of course not Mike I would never hurt my own sister." I said crossing my fingers behind my back. We headed for the gym and found Bella sitting there. I knew that Bella was a little shy when it came to sports so another time when I could show off. Mike and I went over to Bella and we chatted till class started.

"Oh Bella I know that your not that great when it comes to sports so I'l just cover for you OK?" She nodded. I was a natural at volleyball, so it was easy to show off in front of Bella. Then the school bell rang and it was time to go.

"I need to go to the office. Could you wait for me?"

"Of course just try not to be too long like last time." She ran off in the direction of the office and I head off to the truck.

**BPOV**

The office was so warm it felt much better than outside. As I stepped in I noticed Edward talking in a quiet hushed tone with the red haired woman. Listening in I finally got the gist of what he wanted. He wanted to switch from sixth our biology to any other time. I had a strange feeling that it had to do with me. He then straightened up and walked past me hardly even knowing I was there. I walked up to the desk.

"How was your first day sweetie?" She asked in a kind voice.

"Fine," I said, "just fine."

I walked over to the truck and found Ella talking to Jessica her "girlfriend."

"I don't know if I can Jessica, but I'll see if I can." Ella said and then she turned and saw me.

"Oh Bella there you are. You were a little bit faster than this morning." She said good-bye to Jessica and we both got into the truck.

"Now Bella how was your Biology class?" She asked, she reminded me of a parent always asking how your day went.

"Good I guess, I didn't know too many people there though." I said and hoped that would be her ONLY question.

"Who did you sit next to?" Darn it she just had to ask another question.

"Some guy." I said, Ella only asked one question she usually wasn't this inquisitive. So I played dumb.

"Bella try being a little more specific. What did he look like?"

"Why didn't you ask me in P.E.? Maybe I could've remembered then."

"Bella please we both know you have the memory of an elephant."

"We didn't talk at all so why should it concern me to remember what he looks like?"

"Bella," she said as her grip on the steering wheel got tighter,"Your not being helpful, so just answer the question!"

"I'm tired Ella maybe I'll tell you in P.E. When I can remember." The car stopped suddenly at a stop light, and I jolted forward nearly hitting my head on the dashboard.

"Bella you will answer my question." She said in a threatening voice.

"I don't have to do anything." I shot back.

"Bella, try to be reasonable just tell me who you sat next to during Biology! ITS NOT THAT DIFFICULT OF A QUESTION!" Her grip on the steering wheel got tighter once more and I noticed her knuckles becoming white. I didn't want to answer the question so I decided to make up what he looked like.

"Uh he had brown hair, giant glasses, and I mean giant, blue eyes and he was rather stout." Ella's hands relaxed a little but she still seemed threatening.

"Strange I don't recall a guy like that in our school." Darn it, why did she have to know everyone in the school?

"Uh he said that, uh, he was just changed to this school. Yeah thats what he said." Why did I have to suck at lying?

"I thought you said you two didn't talk?" Darn it.

"Well, I heard it said in the halls." Please buy that!

"Oh really?"

"Yes really! Do you think I would lie to you El?"

"Bella you've never been that good of a liar." Just then we pulled into the drive way and I quickly ran out of the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the twilight books or any of the characters. (sometimes in my dreams I do.....) P.S. Look the chapters are getting longer!**

**EPOV**

Why did she have to be so difficult? I just wanted to know a few questions and she has to "play dumb" with me. Too bad for her I already know who she sat next to and if she even dares to talk or glance in his direction, bad things will happen. I got out of the truck and ran up to my room. So my plan hadn't gone as well as I hoped, all I needed to know was to figure out if she liked him or not. There was no way, not even in a million years, that Bella was going to steal MY Edward! I kicked my bed and then I heard the front door open, Charlie. Getting into my best Im-so-happy-and-nothing-could-change-my-mood face I skipped downstairs.

"How was your day Ella?" He asked the normal question.

"Oh it was wonderful!" I replied and skipped into the kitchen. Just then Bella cam downstairs to see Charile.

"How was your day Bells?" He asked her.

"Fine." She said and flashed me an evil smile.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently, I didn't want people to think I was heartless.

"Oh nothing. What's for dinner?" She asked and sat down next to Charlie.

"Well, I don't feel like cooking so why don't you Bella since you seem to be in a helping mood?" She tried to interrupt but promptly shut her mouth.

"I suppose I could." With that she got up and started cooking.

**BPOV**

That brat of a sister! Oh I think I'll volunteer you to cook dinner for no good reason! Sometimes I wonder what my life would be without my sister, than I realize that it would be pretty boring. I finished cooking and eating and then ran up to my room and feel asleep almost instantly. That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen. I woke up for school with ice cold water being poured on me.

"EEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!" I yelped and quickly got up to find Ella holding a cup of ice cold water.

"Oh this? You weren't getting up I had to do something!" She said hiding behind that mask of innocence. I carefully got up making sure that the ice didn't touch my back. When I got downstairs Ella had already eaten and was ready to go.

"Hurry up Bella I DON"T have all day you know?" She said angrily and tossed me a piece of toast. Then she got up and I knew that I would have to hurry get my ride to school. As I climbed into the truck, Ella threw one of her small books at me.

"What was that for?" I asked rubbing my head.

"For always being a pain." I knew my sister was a jerk but I didn't realize that she was now going to be abusive. I got into the truck and we drove off for the school. When we parked I noticed Ella gasp and went over to her. I know I hate her guts but I didn't want to be responsible for her death. (Which I was somehow hoping for)

"What's wrong Ella?" I asked trying to sound concerned.

"OH nothing its just that-" She cut short and walked away.

"just that, what?" I asked. School dragged on until Biology and I noticed.......

**EPOV**

He's not here! My Edward isn't here! How am I going to survive if he's not here! This is going t be the worst day ever! Going through the day until P.E. I found Bella horribly trying to dodge the volleyball's pelting her. It was so funny, it might have made my day better, but it didn't.

"Come on Bella time to go." I yelled to her when the bell rang.

"so how was your day Ella?"

"Lame." I responded and hurried into the truck.

"So Bella was that guy in Biology there today?" I asked hoping my plan might work this time.

"No." She responded lamely.

"Oh really, now? Because I heard that Edward Cullen was gone today too." Please work fall for the bait!

"Yeah he was he wasn't there in Biology." Yes, she did!

"Ha! So you did sit next to him in Biology!"

"You know Ella? I've been curious as to wether you like this "Edward" Fellow. I mean why would it matter so much to you wether I sat next to him or not?" What was I to say to that? I couldn't say no because then she would ask me why it mattered. If I said Yes then maybe she would think that if her sister liked him she would lay off him!

"You got me Bella, I do like him." I said blushing.

"OK I just wanted to know is all. Maybe this year will be lucky for you maybe he'll ask you." Silly little girl she didn't realize how hard Edward was to get.

"Yeah maybe, maybe." I replied and parked the car. Bella and I had a plan I would cook for one week and she would cook for two then I would cook for one and so on. The week was uneventful and Bella learned her schedule pretty well, Edward was gone for the whole week until Friday. As we stepped out of the car I saw Edward and I sighed a happy sigh, now I would have a good day, even if it was snowing. After 6th hour I tackled Mike on what happened.

"Well, they talked it almost looked like Edward was interested in her, she's new so it's kinda expected."

"WHAT?!" This was horrible Bella wasn't supposed to be falling for Edward or even Edward fall for Bella!

"Is that all?" I asked

"Yeah pretty much." We then walked to class, with a mood of anger. After P.E. Bella and I walked into the mist and rain.

"Can I drive today?" Bella asked.

"Sure." And I tossed her the keys happy to be able to rest. As she was backing out she almost hit another car.

"Whoa! Watch it there Bella."

"Sorry." She muttered I then noticed Edward leaning against his Volvo, _laughing. _

**BPOV**

Waking up I noticed how cold it was. When I looked out the window I found a layer of snow everywhere! The worst part: The frozen rain on the road. This was going to be tough to get to school. When I went downstairs I noticed Charlie and Ella wasn't downstairs. I went back up and knocked on her door.

"Ella? Are you ready?" I asked through her door.

"I don't feel too good I don't think I'll go today Bella. Go on with out me, be brave, and don't hit any other cars." She said and fell asleep again. That was all I needed and I drove off to school hardly anticipating what was going to happen.

**EPOV**

"Bella? Bella? Are you OK, Bella?" She opened her eyes and groaned.

"Thank goodness! I heard what happened and Charlie and I hurried here as fast as we could without breaking the speed limit!"

"I'm fine thanks to Edward." She said and sat up, probably looking for him.

"He's over there." I pointed to where he stood. "Bella what happened?"

"I was hit by Tyler's van but somehow Ed-" She stopped abruptly mid word.

"What happened?" She got up and went to talk to Edward. They went out into the hall and talked. What was she hiding from me? When her and Edward came back in I knew that, that was the end of our discussion of what happened that morning.


End file.
